Atopic asthma is a significant economic and public health problem in the world. The pathway of inflammation leading to atopic asthma is a complex process that includes leukotrienes, leukotriene receptors, eosinophils, and Immunoglobulin E (IgE). Evidence also indicates that over 50% of asthma cases are attributed to atopy and that this percentage is higher in males than females. The rate of asthma is increasing in children. Current treatment modalities are unable to adequately control atopic asthma in all patients. Evidence suggests that genetic variation in leukotriene receptors (CYSTLR1 and CYSTLR2) play a role in the expression of inflammation in atopic disease, airway dysfunction and remodeling in asthma, but most of these findings come from studies of homogenous populations outside the United States. To address this gap in knowledge, this genetic epidemiological research study program will explore whether CYSLTR1 and CYSLTR2 gene variations are associated with inflammatory markers of atopy, with atopic asthma, and with gender utilizing a candidate gene association approach of participants already enrolled in the longitudinal Tucson Epidemiological Study of Airway Obstructive Disease (TESAOD) program. TESAOD is comprised of 13 similar surveys and questionnaires including demographic, disease status, medication use, laboratory test results, pulmonary test results, and other biomarkers. The proposed study will include both secondary analysis of information from TESAOD as well as primary data collection of genetic variations through Taqman allele discrimination from extracted DNA from these participants. This traineeship and research is an opportunity to work with the principal investigator in TESAOD and a unique opportunity to research genetic variations in atopic asthma of up to 1,000 U.S. Caucasian participants enrolled in TESAOD. Applicant, sponsor, and co-sponsor are an excellent match for this study of atopic asthma, inflammation, and genetic variations. This research is in alignment with the National Institute of Health goal of fostering fundamental creative discoveries that extend healthy life and reduce the burdens of illness and disability. The goal of this research study and applicant's long term goal are also aligned with the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, Healthy People 2010 goal for respiratory disease to promote respiratory health through better prevention, detection, treatment, and education efforts. Understanding the pathology and genetic etiology of atopic asthma through this research will help translate genomic research from bench to bedside and contribute to innovative tailored preventive strategies, diagnostic tools, and therapies for those suffering from atopic asthma.